Wicked game
by Glasgow
Summary: Moriarty fait une demande particulière à Moran pour tenter de gérer la menace Holmes. Moriarty/Moran. Holmes/Moran.


Voivi une nouvelle petite fic que j'ai hésité longtemps à poster. Les personnages m'apparaissent un peu OOC et je n'en suis pas satisfaite. Mais bon, je viens de revoir le film en dvd, j'ai donc retravaillé tout ça et je me lance finalement. On verra ce que ça donnera...

Bonne lecture donc.

ooOoo

Sebastian Moran entra dans le bureau de son mentor sans s'annoncer et attendit à quelques pas de lui, parfaitement immobile, que celui-ci daigne relever sa présence. Il avait l'habitude de compter bien souvent pour quantité négligeable et si Moriarty ne souhaitait pas lui adresser la parole c'était très exactement ainsi que cela se passait. Moran n'en prenait plus ombrage depuis longtemps. Il fréquentait au quotidien un être exceptionnel, pouvait même se targuer être le seul en qui celui-ci pouvait placer sa confiance, alors s'adapter à ses sautes d'humeur, ses exigences ou sa méchanceté parfois n'étaient qu'un maigre inconvénient, auquel il avait appris à s'adapter.

Il y avait une bonne raison à cela, Sebastian était tout simplement amoureux de cet homme. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une passion d'adolescente fleur bleue et naïve, mais bien d'une relation adulte, virile, pour laquelle il subissait tout ce qui lui était infligé, il poussait même le vice à en redemander. Parce qu'il aimait cette vie, il appréciait n'avoir de compte à rendre qu'à cet homme, le seul qui en valait réellement la peine.

Enfin Moriarty daigna lever les yeux vers lui.

« Je vous attendais Sebastian. Nous devons nous rendre dans ce salon de thé où miss Adler nous a donnés rendez-vous, lança le professeur, moqueur. Mais avant, tout s'est-il bien passé ? Hoffmanstahl ?

- Comme vous le craigniez, Sherlock Holmes n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Mais j'ai réglé les choses, ce bon docteur ne risquera plus de vous trahir en révélant ce qu'il a fait pour vous.

- Heureusement que vous êtes là Sebastian. Il n'y a que sur vous que puisse compter. »

Moran hocha la tête au compliment.

« Allons-y à présent, reprit l'aîné. Encore une personne à éliminer. Décidément, que de sacrifices demandés par ma profession, soupira-t-il exagérément. Et les autorités pensent que nous faisons cela par facilité... »

Il avait prononcé cela d'un ton moqueur. En retour Moran n'esquissa qu'un sourire froid. Oui, définitivement ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés.

ooOoo

Acceptant le verre tendu par Moran, Moriarty se laissa élégamment tomber sur le sofa de son salon avec un rire satisfait.

« C'était d'une telle facilité… Cette femme était plus stupide que je ne l'avais cru. Je n'ai jamais compris l'admiration que pouvait lui porter Holmes.

- Les femmes séduisantes ont ce pouvoir sur nombre d'hommes, tenta le colonel.

- Non, Holmes n'est pas ce genre d'homme justement. Au début de notre… collaboration, dit Moriarty, ce dernier mot lui arrachant un frisson de dégoût, miss Adler s'est confiée à moi à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que je n'étais certainement pas un ami. Elle se plaignait ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle ne parvenait à attirer Holmes dans ses bras. Tout ce temps et elle n'a jamais compris. Holmes n'a jamais été porté sur la gente féminine. Il ne m'a fallu qu'un instant pour le savoir. J'ai eu ensuite confirmation en l'observant à deux ou trois reprises rentrer chez lui avec quelques hommes des plus séduisants. Depuis le départ du docteur Watson il fait plus régulièrement appel à de la compagnie.

- Vous pensez que tous les deux ont entretenu une relation charnelle lorsqu'ils vivaient ensemble ? s'enquit Moran.

- Si ce fut le cas, comme nous le sommes ils furent terriblement discrets, je n'ai jamais pu en avoir la confirmation.

- Watson ne me fait pas l'effet d'être un tel homme.

- C'est exact Sebastian, je me suis souvent fait la même réflexion. Pour autant il ne serait pas le premier à cacher son jeu. »

Se plongeant dans un silence méditatif, le professeur alluma une cigarette. Rapidement Moran s'assit à proximité et l'imita. Il sentait que quelque chose s'annonçait. Le regard voilé de son compagnon ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il allait avoir du travail. Et quelque chose lui disait que cela ne lui plairait pas forcément. Pourtant il le ferait, comme toujours. Il n'avait jamais rien refusé à Moriarty, c'était probablement ce qui faisait leur force, et cette fois ne ferait pas exception.

« Sebastian, je vais avoir besoin de vous, reprit enfin l'aîné. Ce soir je veux que vous trouviez le moyen de rentrer à Baker Street en compagnie de Holmes, comme les hommes qui l'accompagnent habituellement.

- Professeur…

- Couchez avec lui, endormez sa méfiance… Et ensuite, tandis qu'il dormira, et je suis bien placé pour savoir que votre partenaire n'a aucun mal à plonger dans le sommeil après que vous lui ayez fait montre de vos talents, donc lorsqu'il dormira vous fouillerez tout l'appartement. Nous partons pour Paris avant la fin de la semaine, tout va alors s'enchaîner très vite. Je ne veux risquer de voir cet homme se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

- Ne serait-il pas plus simple de vous en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute ? Si vous le souhaitez je peux m'en charger. J'en serais même honoré. Je ferai selon votre bon vouloir, une mort rapide ou douloureuse au contraire…

- Je ne doute pas de votre motivation Sebastian, mais c'est non et vous le savez parfaitement. Que serait la vie sans Sherlock Holmes ? Eh bien je vais vous le dire, elle serait inintéressante. Non, j'ai juste besoin de le tenir à l'écart pour quelque temps, avant de rependre ensuite notre jeu du chat et de la souris tellement stimulant.

- J'en suis à me demander lequel est le chat justement.

- C'est très exactement là qu'est tout le plaisir mon très cher Sebastian. A présent revenons-en à mon plan initial. Quelque chose vous déplairait-il là-dedans ? »

C'était la première fois que Moriarty lui posait une telle question. Habituellement Moran acceptait chacune de ses lubies, qu'elle soit personnelle ou professionnelle, sans broncher. Mais cette fois c'était bien différent et il estimait avoir le droit de le souligner.

« A la vérité oui, professeur. Séduire cet homme ne fait pas vraiment parti de mes attributions.

- Je suis seul à définir vos attributions, renchérit Moriarty d'un ton doux qui contrastait avec la dureté des propos. Comme toujours vous agissez selon mes besoins. »

Le cadet hocha la tête, se sentant honteux. Mais ironiquement ce sentiment venait bien du fait d'avoir osé tenir tête à son mentor et non de devoir ainsi taire ses propres besoins, ses envies.

« Bien, souffla-t-il, j'agirai donc au mieux.

- Echouer n'est pas une option, rappela le criminel. Cela étant, je ne doute pas de votre réussite. Je sais de quoi je parle en soulignant vos talents de séducteur. Je suis certain que Holmes ne pourra rester insensible à vos charmes.

- Je ne vous décevrai pas.

- Je n'en doute pas. Vous viendrez ensuite me faire votre rapport. »

Et tandis que le colonel quittait la pièce, la tête basse, Moriarty sortit de sa poche le mouchoir tâché de sang pris un peu plus tôt sur le corps d'Adler, et le fixa avec un sourire mauvais.

ooOoo

Attablé seul au restaurant, Sherlock Holmes fixa sa montre pour la énième fois en soupirant. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Irene d'être ainsi en retard. Néanmoins il refusait de céder à l'inquiétude, son amie après tout était une grande fille parfaitement à même de veiller sur elle. Pour l'instant le détective était plus simplement déçu. Cette rencontre, il en était certain, lui aurait grandement remonté le moral Ils auraient flirté un peu, leur petit jeu à eux dont lui se satisfaisait alors qu'il savait qu'elle aurait souhaité davantage. Ensuite il se serait confié, parlant comme à son habitude de son sujet favori, le docteur Watson. Parce qu'Irene seule partageait avec lui ce secret, son amour pour son ancien colocataire, cet amour non réciproque, ou en tout cas pas assez réciproque, qui le rongeait peu à peu… Lorsque le moral n'était pas au beau fixe – et le mariage imminent de Watson ne lui facilitait pas les choses à ce niveau en ce moment – parler à sa confidente était l'idéal. Manifestement il devrait s'en passer ce soir.

Après plus d'une heure à attendre, lorsqu'il estima qu'elle ne viendrait plus, ce qui n'était pas la première fois d'ailleurs, Holmes quitta finalement l'établissement, la mort dans l'âme. N'ayant aucun projet pour la soirée, il erra sans but dans les rues désertes à cette heure et échoua finalement dans un pub où il avait ses habitudes. L'alcool était certes moins efficace que sa chère solution à sept pour cent, mais au moins lui permettait-il d'oublier le temps de quelques instants le futur marié. Il se sentait si seul depuis que celui-ci avait quitté Baker Street, d'autant plus seul qu'il se savait condamné au célibat du fait de ses préférences sexuelles. Fonder une famille n'avait jamais été dans ses projets, mais parfois la solitude était si difficile qu'il en arrivait à envier ces hommes dits normaux.

Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une potentielle proie. Ramenez quelqu'un chez lui, le temps de quelques heures, voilà qui serait alléchant étant donné les circonstances. Le sexe, à l'image de toutes les substances louches dont il abusait souvent, était un très bon palliatif à frustration. Mais ce soir la chance ne semblait pas être de son côté. Quelques couples, des groupes d'ivrognes bruyants… rien d'intéressant. Et quant il pensait devoir rentrer bredouille finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme adossé au bar, lui lançant des œillades furtives. Brun, barbu, séduisant, un peu plus jeune que lui… Cet homme était tout à fait son genre. Il réfléchit encore un bref instant, mais il estima ne rien devoir à Watson, même si bien souvent il se sentait obligé de lui demeurer fidèle, culpabilisant dans le cas contraire. Envoyant le médecin au diable au moins le temps de cette soirée, il fit un signe de tête à l'homme, l'invitant à le rejoindre.

L'autre ne donna que son prénom, Sebastian, et c'était aussi bien ainsi. Quand le simple fait de ramener quelqu'un chez soi risque de vous envoyer en prison, c'était bien inutile d'étaler son identité avec trop de détails. Bavardant et buvant de concert, les deux hommes se trouvèrent bien vite quelques points communs et l'échange fut des plus agréables. Pourtant, malgré les brumes de l'alcool, un sentiment étrange continuait sans cesse à habiter le détective. Un détail qu'il savait important mais sur lequel il ne parvenait à mettre le doigt.

Enfin lorsqu'ils arrièrent dans la rue, ricanant tels deux ivrognes, la lumière se fit enfin dans l'esprit du logicien. Il avait déjà croisé cet homme, ce matin-même. C'était suffisamment singulier pour être souligné. Il interrompit donc son compagnon, qui tentait de l'entraîner dans une ruelle proche.

« Je vous ai vu ce matin, près de la salle des ventes. Et vous m'avez vu également, déclara-t-il, méfiant.

- Et alors ? marmonna l'autre d'un ton empressé.

- Ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

- Vous avez raison. J'ai passé la journée à tenter de savoir qui vous étiez. Cela n'a pas été difficile, les policiers venus sur place à cause de ce mort parlaient de vous entre eux. J'ai fait ensuite en sorte de vous retrouver, ce qui ne fut pas difficile, vous êtes connu dans le coin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela me semblait clair pourtant. Vous me plaisez, je l'ai su en vous voyant ce matin. Et j'ai compris immédiatement que je ne vous laissais pas davantage indifférent.

- C'est vrai », soupira Holmes, presque honteux de sa facilité à lâcher prise ce soir.

S'il avait été sobre, s'il n'avait pas eu le cœur brisé, il ne se serait pas satisfait de cette explication simpliste, tout au fond de lui il le savait. Mais à cet instant il ne voulait pas réfléchir, s'interroger, être méfiant. Ce soir il voulait juste profiter, être un homme comme les autres pour quelques heures. Cette sensation tenace était suffisamment rare pour qu'il s'y prête sans guère hésiter.

Attirant à lui son séduisant compagnon d'un soir, il l'embrassa brutalement. Pas davantage qu'il ne souhaitait réfléchir, il ne désirait se montrer raisonnable. Il tenait à profiter de ce que son corps pouvait lui offrir plutôt que son cerveau, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

« Allons chez moi ! » lança-t-il avec assurance en s'éloignant de Sebastian sans lâcher sa main.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se mit en route à sa suite. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques rues de Baker Street, le trajet fut rapide du fait de leur empressement. Ils montèrent à l'étage en silence et Holmes conduisit son bel inconnu jusqu'à cette chambre qu'il aurait tant voulu partager un jour avec Watson, vers ces plaisirs qui ne pouvaient être aussi bons que s'il les avait connus avec son John.

Ce n'était pourtant pas au médecin qu'il songea tandis qu'il se prêtait à cette danse vieille comme le monde. C'était l'avantage avec ce genre d'activité, se vider la tête n'était pas bien difficile. Et lorsqu'il cria son plaisir en parfaite synchronisation avec son amant, l'espace de quelques brèves secondes il sentit même heureux.

Sebastian, en plus d'être parfaitement doué dans ce qu'il faisait, s'avéra également être parfaitement tendre et ce fut sous sa caresse douce dans son dos que le détective finit par sombrer dans un sommeil serein.

ooOoo

Moran n'aurait pu être en proie à sentiments plus contradictoires tandis qu'il fouillait silencieusement le logement. Une part de lui était fière de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Moriarty serait satisfait et cela avait eu un côté jouissif de lire l'abandon absolu dans les yeux de ce monstre de froideur qu'il venait de laisser le posséder. Pour cela l'expérience était satisfaisante. Mais le reste… Depuis plusieurs années il n'avait plus fait l'amour qu'avec Moriarty et aurait souhaité que cela demeure ainsi. L'amour, en tout cas celui défini selon les critères de la plupart des gens, n'avait jamais fait partie de l'équation mais la passion était bien là entre eux. Et avec elle ce sentiment de s'appartenir l'un à l'autre, ce détail précis qui blessait tant le colonel à cet instant précis. Il était en colère, ne comprenait pas comment le professeur avait pu lui demander justement d'agir ainsi avec Holmes là où un compagnon véritable aurait exigé plutôt la fidélité.

Mais finalement il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Leur relation n'avait jamais été saine, il en payait le prix à présent. Alors il agissait sans rechigner, comme toujours, et reviendrait ensuite vers son compagnon sans davantage se plaindre, ne lui tenant plus rigueur pour ce qu'il l'avait obligé à commettre. Car c'était ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient, qu'ils trouvaient un semblant d'équilibre. Moriarty avait des exigences bien souvent déplaisantes et lui, même s'il était parfois contre, agissait tout de même et pardonnait ensuite. Tant que son mentor était fier de lui, le reste apparaissait finalement comme bien futile.

Il craignit un moment avoir agi ainsi pour rien, ses recherches ne lui apprenant pas grand-chose. Il trouva de la cocaïne, de l'opium, des alcools divers, mais les différentes addictions de Holmes n'avaient jamais été un secret pour le couple de criminels. Les différentes substances louches qu'il dénicha ensuite, si elles témoignaient de l'originalité et du goût pour les expériences sombres du propriétaire des lieux, ne semblaient néanmoins présenter un quelconque atout.

Et finalement il trouva son Graal en la présence de quelques missives soigneusement dissimulées dans un tiroir du bureau du détective. Forcer la serrure sans laisser de traces ne lui avait demandé aucun effort et la récompense à sa persévérance était bien là. Il feuilleta tranquillement les pages témoignant d'un échange épistolaire entre Holmes et son acolyte. Bien que vivant alors sous le même toit, les deux hommes semblaient avoir choisi ce mode de communication pour aborder des sujets intimes, délicats, se mettant à nus même au fil des mots raffinés, de l'écriture élégante.

Au détour des pages, dont la réaction s'étalait sur plusieurs mois, Holmes disait tout, se révélait tout à fait. Il avouait son amour pour le médecin, confiait avoir l'impression de se consumer tant il souffrait de la non réciprocité de ses sentiments. En retour Watson se montrait sage, tentant de lui remonter le moral de quelques tournures maladroites avant de le rassurer de son amitié inflexible. Pire, dans une lettre il avouait finalement éprouver lui aussi des sentiments plus profonds qu'il n'aurait souhaité mais qu'il se refusait d'écouter. Voilà exactement ce qui avait été le pire pour le détective apparemment, savoir que l'amour était bien là des deux côtés mais que son compagnon tentait de le nier malgré tout.

Un bref instant Moran ressentit une bouffée de compassion pour son amant d'un soir. Mais très vite sa mission reprit le dessus. Tout c'était bien passé, inutile de rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il remit donc les lettres, froissées d'avoir été lues bien souvent, soigneusement à leur place puis quitta les lieux. Il avait un rapport à faire et ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il savait que Moriarty apprécierait la démarche.

ooOoo

Le professeur travaillait à son bureau lorsque le tireur d'élite arriva chez lui. Il n'était pas inquiet, Moran, en bras droit fidèle, n'avait jamais faillit jusque-là à sa tâche, faisant même souvent preuve d'ingéniosité et d'initiative pour rattraper les choses quand tout ne se passait pas comme prévu – la mort de Hoffmanstahl de ses mains en était l'exemple le plus récent. C'était rassurant donc de l'envoyer accomplir les basses besognes, d'autant plus qu'il ne se plaignait jamais. L'avoir ainsi sous sa coupe avait été des plus aisés et ne représentait plus que des avantages désormais. Partager sa couche avec lui à l'occasion, détail qui n'avait pas été prévu au départ, n'était qu'un petit bonus supplémentaire dont il était satisfait. Oui, définitivement, que des avantages.

« Sebastian, mon cher, qu'avez-vous pour moi ? s'enquit-il vivement sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers lui.

- Vous serez satisfait professeur. Comme vous l'aviez prévu, endormir la méfiance de Holmes fut parfaitement aisé. Il me semble même qu'il n'attendait que cela. »

Tandis que Moriarty se tournait enfin de son côté, le colonel lui rapporta le contenu des lettres découvertes.

« Holmes semble l'avoir mal vécu, dit-il en conclusion, et en souffre encore d'ailleurs. Il a marmonné quelque chose à propos de Watson tandis qu'il s'endormait dans mes bras. Je n'en ai compris la teneur que plus tard.

- Touchant », se moqua Moriarty.

Moran lui adressa un regard blessé. Parce que lui aussi aurait souhaité, à l'image du médecin, être capable de provoquer pareil intérêt chez son compagnon. Quoi qu'aussi intelligent que Holmes, Moriarty était plus cruel que lui. Sa réaction présente en témoignait. Moran sut à cet instant que malgré tous ses efforts, sa patience, il ne pourrait le changer. Et même si une part de lui l'avait déjà compris depuis longtemps, ce constat faisait mal.

« C'est parfait ! Véritablement parfait ! reprit le professeur, jubilant véritablement. Ainsi pour toucher Holmes c'est à son fidèle docteur Watson qu'il faut s'en prendre. Voici qui pourrait s'avérer utile à l'occasion. En attendant, je suppose que quelques menaces feront bien l'affaire.

- Je pense que oui, souffla le cadet.

- Bien, tout cela est bon pour les affaires. A présent, passons à d'autres réjouissances, voulez-vous ? Sebastian mon cher, avez-vous procédé à quelques ablutions après ce corps à corps ?

- Non, je… je suis venu directement ici en quittant Baker Street, hésita Moran, craignant de découvrir où tout cela risquait de le mener.

- C'est parfait. Parfait, vraiment. Son odeur sera encore sur vous, voilà qui promet quelques réjouissances. Veuillez vous rendre dans ma chambre. Comme d'habitude dévêtez-vous et allongez-vous, je vous rejoins au plus vite », dit Moriarty en reportant son attention sur le travail qui s'étalait sur son bureau.

Malgré l'ordre qui semblait sans appel, Moran ne bougea pas. Il avait accepté beaucoup de chose jusque-là, mais cette fois il voulait s'exprimer.

« Professeur…, souffla-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

- Eh bien ? marmonna Moriarty avec impatience.

- Je tiens à vous dire que votre attitude aujourd'hui m'a terriblement déçu, articula bravement le cadet.

- Déçu ? Vous qui nourrissez pour moi une telle admiration, j'aurais donc réussi à vous décevoir ? Intéressant…

- Je suis sérieux monsieur ! Si les rôles avaient été inversés, si c'était vous qui aviez passé la soirée avec Holmes, j'aurais été fou de jalousie. Or vous, vous semblez prendre cela avec légèreté. C'est vexant.

- Vous êtes peut-être un excellent élève Sebastian, le seul que j'estime être digne un jour de prendre ma succession, vous avez néanmoins encore beaucoup de travail à accomplir pour être tout à fait comme moi. Si éprouver des sentiments vous amène à être faible, alors vous ne devez plus en éprouver justement, c'est aussi simple que cela. C'est ce que j'ai fait et il vous faudra m'imiter, pour votre propre bien. »

Moran hocha la tête, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait ce genre de conseils. Un jour ils porteraient leurs fruits, mais c'était trop tôt, son désir de satisfaire son amant en toute circonstance était encore bien trop fort. Ironique, puisqu'il ne le satisferait que davantage lorsque justement cela ne lui importerait plus. Dieu que sa vie était compliquée… Le seul moyen de la simplifier était de cesser de réfléchir et d'agir comme demandé. Au moins cela il savait le faire.

« Très bien, je vais vous attendre sur votre lit professeur », dit-il donc.

Mais tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Moriarty s'empressa de le rappeler encore une fois, en rajoutant un cran dans l'humiliation estimerait ensuite le plus jeune.

« Qui a eu le dessus lors de vos ébats ? Est-ce lui qui vous a possédé ?

- Oui. Je pense qu'il n'est pas le genre d'homme à accepter perdre le contrôle, j'ai donc fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Et vous avez eu raison. Vous avoir dans mes bras après que lui ait eu cette chance sera un grand moment. Ainsi lui et moi auront un lien supplémentaire dont il ne se doute même pas. J'aime cette idée. Merci Sebastian, vous avez fait du bon travail.

- Merci professeur. »

Ce fut sur ce compliment que le colonel partit vers la chambre, faisait taire une nouvelle fois son malaise. Cela aurait été ironique de sa part après tout. Moriarty n'était pas un homme très sain, mais lui ne l'était pas davantage en réalité. La raison pour laquelle leur collaboration, leur relation fonctionnait aussi bien.

**THE END.**


End file.
